


Super Samhain

by Emblue_Sparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks/pseuds/Emblue_Sparks
Summary: Jack is curious about Halloween, so the guys take him out. But it's Dean who gets a surprise.





	Super Samhain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTwistedWillow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwistedWillow/gifts).



> This is a prompt from the Destiel NaNoWriMo fb book group for Promptober. Todays word was Mask.
> 
> This story is for thetwistedwillow, whose fics are always a JOY to read;)

“What a funny idea!” Jack said to Sam, grinning ear to ear in disbelief.

“It didn't start out funny. It used to be kind of gruesome actually. Then we killed the thing responsible- Samhain” Sam explained.

“Sawwen?” Jack asked, trying to master the pronunciation.

“Sowin,” Sam clarified, "I pronounced it wrong at first. Crowley explained it to me once and corrected me. It's pronounced Sowin, but spelled S-a-m-h-a-i-n. And over in Scotland they'd carve scary faces in turnips instead of pumpkins. In the very early days it was a time of horrific battles, animal and human sacrifices were made to spirits and deities even after battles were won, to give thanks for the glory and victory. Then eventually it became a time to renew broken bonds in communities. Feuding families or individuals would come together before solstice and 'bury the hatchet’ so to speak in front of the townspeople, before the darkness came and the night when they believed spirits both benevolent and evil would visit. They learned the harsh climate was much easier to survive when discord was laid to rest and families helped each other out in the freezing months which followed” Sam expanded.

“When did sweets come in?”

Sam held up a finger to indicate he was getting to his point. “They’d bake all kinds of delicious food and hide items in cakes as fortunes. The items meant different things, like if you got nuts it meant you should go home and be silent, if you got a ring or some coins then it foretold of marriage or wealth. It slowly turned into just candy and stuffing your face with nougats..like you!”

Jack smiled and laughed, still in wonder over the idea that all he had to do was dress up as someone else and people would gift him with candy by the handful. 

“You guys will take me tricking?” 

“Correction, we’ll go with you 'trick-or-treating’.. it's important you make the distinction because nobody wants tricks anymore. They might shoot you. Especially if you get over excited and do that glowy eye thing..might be good to uh..keep that underwraps mmkay?” Dean urged.

“Dean get out of the fridge...yer gonna get diabetes before the holiday even gets here jeez. Leave the pie alone!” Sam barked rather forcefully for the third time that day.

Dean cussed and rolled his eyes. “You know, you're lucky you're family kiddo. Normally Sammy and me don't do Halloween. We fight enough monsters throughout the year, it's usually the one night we lay low. 

“Except Dean still binges on candy and spends the next two days griping about how shitty he feels” Sam nagged. 

“Well, so then why are we doing the dress up? Why are you taking me if you don't celebrate it?” Jack became curious.

“You're half human, you're a man child-”

“So are you Dean!” Sam called from the hall.

“Ok fair enough, it's an experience every child should have once. It's fun for kids and I know your mom would’ve wanted it.”

“Dean, if I’m a..man child, and it's just for kids.. won't grown ups be mad that I’m asking for candy?”

“Actually they probably won't, there are lots of children born with unique minds and are grown up size like you. They’ll be out doing the same thing..enjoying the nite with their families and friends” Dean reassured him, "Who do you want to go as?”

He thought about it for a moment, then his eyes lit up, “Jack.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, scratched his head and stated, “Ok I think you're missing the point..you dress up as someone else entirely..or even something else. The whole point of the night is to NOT be yourself.”

“I am. I want go as Jack, the Pumpkin King.”

It dawned on him finally and he snapped his fingers while answering “ Oh yeah..Skellington right?”

“Yes!” 

“Alright then, I’ll get on it” Dean promised.

“Who will you and Father go as?” Jack asked.

“Oooh don’t worry about us Jack-O” he said with a wink.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Jack was literally levitating from excitement when the big evening arrived. He’d been asking all day if Cas would make it home from the case up at Jody's in time to see him in his costume. 

“Stop floating Jack, seriously yer makin’ me nervous about taking you anywhere like this. Can you PLEASE hold still?!” Dean said, all flustered as he tried to fix Jack’s tie. Jack didn't like the flimsy mask at the store so Sam had ordered him a pair of Skellington mouse ears from Disney overnight. The ears had spiderwebs which glowed in the dark and the hat was white with Skellington eyes on the front and a stitched smile. He was much happier with that than the mask. Dean though, was having a bitch of a time trying to get his face painted because the kid was so amped for the festivities. They’d bought him a pinstriped suit, and found black ribbon to replicate the tie. 

When Jack’s makeup was complete, Dean instructed him not to touch his face even if it itched, then he sauntered off to his room to put his costume on. He found himself missing Cas and like Jack, he sincerely hoped his angel would be back in time to participate. They hadn't been together long and he craved Cas incessantly, not just physically, but wanted him home by his side. This last time he died, it had been to much. Dean honestly thought it was truly possible he could die from a broken heart. So when Cas returned he punched him in the face to make sure it was him, he shattered his hand in the process but ended up crying tears of joy and not of pain. Then right there in front of everybody, he kissed the daylights out of him. His heart ached and he got nervous whenever the angel had to leave out of town for something, but he was looking forward to his return. 

Dean guffawed at the sight of Sam in tan corduroys, a brown sport jacket, and moose antlers. “What's with the Hershey bar in the pocket?” Dean wondered.

“CHOCOLATE Mousse” Sam said with a smirk. 

Dean chuckled, they headed out to Main Street first. Ladow’s Market had advertised they would be handing out a homemade cherry pie roll up to the first 100 trick or treaters. Jack’s costume was very well received and kids everywhere smiled, giggled, and screamed in delight as he walked past them. They went to visit Jack's favorite author, Miss Joy and her 6 littles who were handing out candy from her quaint bookstore. The three older ones happened to dress as Lock, Shock, and Barrel from the Nightmare Before Christmas and of course they had to get pictures with their Pumpkin King. The three little ones..Huey, Duey, and Louis were more weary of him but his feelings weren't hurt.

They said their goodbyes and started in on the streets with homes. Jack was having a marvelous time, Sam was enjoying his reactions to everything. Dean was too, but he was beginning to worry about Cas. Suddenly as they rounded a corner, he was yanked back into the bushes and behind a tree. 

“What the F-” but warm lips shut him up fast. Strong hands held him close between a twisted willow and a firm body. 

“Hmmm..glad you made it in time Cas” Dean crooned, his head spinning from the instantaneous but delicious assault.

“What's with the Green Lantern get up? Sam said you were going as Batman!” 

“Is that why you're gussied up as Robin?” 

“Well, yeah but what the Chuck?”

“I waited too long and they were out, the store only had Green Lantern in stock. Hell, I would've even taken Wonder Woman...but I don't wear 8x in women's clothing and that's all they had. I like that mask on you though Cas” Dean said, thankful Cas couldn't see him blushing in the dark. 

“I like the green mask on you...Dean” the angel replied in that low, husky voice. 

Awh shit...sooo not the time, nor the proper outfit for him to get sexy. We're both sporting green tights. Yowza.

“We’d better catch up with them, Jack’s been asking about you and wants you to see him in his costume.”

“Alright Dean. I’m quite glad now for the Green Lantern costume and not the bulk of Batman. This...this is doing some very nice things for you. For me too…” Cas said seductively. 

“Oh for the love of Chuck don't start with that please..I, WE, can't hide the enthusiasm in these tights at all. Tis the season to scare, but jeezus” Dean implored.

“Fine, fine” Cas giggled. They caught up quickly to Sam and Jack who were thrilled to see Cas, the evening was a smashing success and Jack made it back to the bunker with quite a haul of candy. 

They were in the kitchen sorting through and explaining what each type of candy was to Jack, who had wiped his makeup off and was taste testing his goodies, when Cas pulled the pie out of the fridge that had been in a special box for two days. Miraculously, Sam had managed to keep Dean out of it just as Cas had requested him to do. He cut a slice and brought it to Dean, who looked at it like Jack looked at a nougat buffet. 

“Chew your pie,” Cas warned, “don't inhale it.” 

He knows me far too well. Mmmm this is so tasty. What the…

Dean bit into the pie and into something hard. He hoped he hadn't chipped a tooth. 

“Ow! Whu in the ell-” he said as he pulled whatever it was out of his mouth. He sat there, stunned. In between his thumb and index finger was a silver ring. His heart felt like it stopped, then sped to catch up. Looking up at Cas, he saw a sheepish grin on his angels face.

“Be my sidekick for life?” Cas asked nervously.

Dean was beside himself, words wouldn't come despite his brain screaming Yes! Yes! He looked at Sammy who said, “Don't look at me Jerk, he asked for permission and of course I gave it to him.”

“Ye-Yes. Yeah!” Dean finally stammered. He stood up and hugged Cas tight. 

“Cool, now I get to plan a wedding” Sam joked. 

“No ya don't Bitch” Dean looked back as if to say over his dead body. “I’ll handle the particulars thank you very much.”

“What's at weddings?” Jack asked curiously.

“Gross kisses and food” Sam laughed.

“Sounds like fun!” 

Dean kissed Cas and Sam got up immediately, saying with a smile, ”This is gross part I was talking about..only way more of it. Time to brush your teeth and go to bed. You can have more candy tomorrow. Congrats guys, love you both.” He hugged them and put the candy back in the plastic orange bucket.

“Ok, goodnight Dean. Goodnight father” Jack he said while hugging them and giving them each a congratulatory kiss on the cheek and then he bounded down the hall after Sam. 

Later as they walked into their room Dean looked at the ring more closely, it had engraving on it. 

“Cursed or not”.....he looked at Cas with question.

Cas pulled out another ring, which he’d wear when they tied the knot. He held it up to Dean who could see that it said “I’ll have you” on the band.

Dean threw his arms around his angel and burrowed in his neck. “I love you Cas, more than words could ever say.”

“I love you too Dean, always.” He kissed his human with a fiery passion and as they stumbled to their bed and began pulling their clothes off each other they both grinned and said at the same time, “leave the mask on.”


End file.
